catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pricklestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the WillowClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MoonstrikeXBreezefeather (Talk) 04:19, October 19, 2011 Hey! Hey Pricklestar! Glad you could make it to the wiki! Little Cinderstorm <3 18:26, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hai Greetings Pricklestar, Thanks for choosing Cats of the Stars! :D Are you here to join officially? Dappleheart♥ 01:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Rushing Um, okay then. Sorry, I was in a rush! Little Cinderstorm <3 12:12, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :) Great! I'll add you to the Member's List Dappleheart♥ 23:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Stormprickle? Hia Pricklestar! Do you want me to make you a charat or blue box for Stormprickle? Cinderstorm 23:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shading & Charat Most of the time yes, you do need to add shading. But other times, it looks okay without it. So, how would you like your charat done? Cinderstorm 13:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Stormprickle? Hi Pricklestar(: Have you decided what clan Stormprickle is going to be in? Because I need a few more warriors in BreezeClan. Cinderstorm 23:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much(: Cinderstorm 23:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Umm to create a charart? Just go to project charart. It should be at the bottom. Then once you make it you gotta post it on the approval page. 21:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Which ever is easier for you. There are tutorials for either GIMP of Pixlr. 21:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I do! User:Foxclaw33 or User:Ivyheart Go ahead with Fernleaf! Cinderstorm 22:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Signature I'll get to it when I can. :) 00:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I actually just finished it. xD Here it is! User:Pricklestar/Sig. 00:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I'm Oceanfeather(: I'm one of Cinderstorm's friends and I made an edit to your Fernleaf page. So I was wondering, do you want to make her charat? If not, I could make it for you. Hope we can be friends! Oceanfeather 22:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) No prob! 01:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Prickle I'm really pleased with your contributions! Keep it up! I hope you choose to make Cats of the Stars your most edited wikia! Thank you, I made Mallowflight's charat! :DDD Tell me if you want anything changed! <333 Oceanfeather 22:46, November 17, 2011 (UTC) XD Mentor a User... Just click here. I'm on chat ;D 23:37, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat? 01:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hai Prickle! I just wanted to remind you that you dont have to ask us to create pages. You can create pages as long as you completley finish them. So if you wish you can make Tinyflower or anyother pages, just as long as you finish ones you have already made. But I'll do Tinyflower.... I'm super bored. XD Yes! :D Cinderstorm 01:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sign my friendz list!! Pweaseeeeeeeeeee? Cinderstorm 21:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yayy! Tinyflower is a really pretty name, btw! Cinderstorm 21:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) The wiki could use more evil cats... Mwahaha. Cinderstorm 21:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :D Teehee, it's fine. All you gotta do is click full size instead of thumbnail! Cinderstorm 21:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) No, lol it's finee! I am supposed to teach you new things, I am your mentor afterall! Cinderstorm 21:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, thanks Pricklestar! (: Cinderstorm 21:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, like if Pricklestar has a mate, Moonstrike makes a little thing for the two of them. Scroll down on User:MoonstrikeXBreezefeather. Cinderstorm 22:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm. just about 4-6 facts and 4-5 sentances for the stort story. 01:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Project Charart Did you want to join Project Charart? Dappleheart♥ 06:04, November 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Project Awesome! I'll add you now to Project Charart's Member's List! :D Make sure to reserve any chararts you want to make/going to make in the reservations box so we don't have any problems(; Dappleheart♥ 17:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hao Prick where have you been? 05:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Halleluja!!! (or however you spell it -_-) 01:47, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Hey Pricklestar! Since I'm your mentor, I should probably tell you this. I'm thinking of nominating you to a warrior of COTS. But there is one thing I must ask you to do. Be more active! (If you can) I know that your probably REALLY busy with Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wikia, but I just want you to get a little more edits on COTS. By the way, I heard you now have Ocean as an apprentice over there! Congrats! 23:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :) No problem(: 15:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Elder Hi Pricklestar, You need to get on COTS more if you want to be considered "active." Some of the admins have been discussing, and they said that if you don't get on a little more often you will be considered and elder. I understand that you are probably very busy with your other wiki, and if you do decide to be active, I'm not expecting you to be on evert single day, just 2-4 times a week. I hope you decide to stay active, Ur rp cats? Pricklestar Fernleaf ect? Sure... you still have to put them on PCA.... I no but I dont want to keep telling u to make edits... 00:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well okay. And by the way, you don't need to ask to make pages. Cinder